Following the Legacy
by CanWeJustGetOolong
Summary: Teddy Lupin's fifth year at Hogwarts; his godfather, Harry Potter wants it to be normal, but as a descendant of a marauder, how probable is that? Teddy's adventures against the dark arts are just as thrilling as Harry's.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Headmaster McGonagall greeted the hundreds of students seated at the tables. Cheers filled the great hall, coming from every student. _Great, _I thought, _another 10 months stuck with these stupid kids. _Eating quickly, I kept the chatting with my housemates minimal. Ravenclaws aren't the worst, _at least they're smarter than the rest of these idiots_, but I still don't want to talk to them. After filling myself with the delicious food and desserts Hogwarts offers, I headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

I climbed the flights of stairs which led to the tower. _Jesus Christ, that's a lot of stairs!_ My legs complained at the amount of effort they had to put in. I continued my way to the brass knocker after a short break to catch my breath. The left side of the hallway I was walking down had massive windows looking onto the grounds. A boy was sitting on one of the windowsills, seemingly talking to himself. He stopped when he saw me.

"Hey!" he called. "Come here." I ignored him and continued to walk. He hopped down, and followed me. "Are you a metamorphmagus?" he asked curiously . This summer I dyed my hair blue. My cousin bleached his and we made a mess of the bathroom. I almost smiled at the memory, but I didn't want to show weakness.

"It's called hair dye, dumbass," I replied, keeping my face void of emotion. I knew who he was, everyone did. He was Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter's godson, God's gift to humanity. Everybody treated him like freaking royalty.

"It's cool," he commented. "Look, now we're matching." He morphed his hair to the same shade as mine. I stopped and turned to face him. He had this stupid grin on, like he owned the place.

"Listen," I hesitated, looking him up and down. "Just fuck off." I continued to walk toward the common room, where my comfy bed was waiting for me. Lupin stopped following me, and for that I was glad. _The git, I wish I could send him to his grave. _I barely got any sleep last night, because my cousin and I stayed up, celebrating my last day home. I was in no mood to deal with some wanker. Yawning, I approached the knocker.

_I have a name, but it isn't my name _

_My face shows signs of age _

_and i always mean the same thing, _

_no matter what i say. _

_I'm born in the mourning _

_I last til the end of days. _

_Men plant me but i never grow, _

_run from me but i never move _

_look at me to see the future _

_and rot in the fields where i bloom. _

"A tombstone," I growl, thinking of the place I'd like to send Teddy Lupin. I could hear the students coming behind me. The knocker let me in and I rushed to get in my dorm. I unzipped my suitcase and looked for my pajamas. Throwing clothes around, I finally found my dad's old Nirvana t-shirt. Getting into bed, I pulled out the book I was reading. I was halfway done, and it was really interesting.

The other girls found their way into the dorm, one by one. They were chatting with each other about their summers. I set my book down and pull the curtains closed, glaring at them. I cast a silencing charm around me and continued to read.

Well into the night, I was still reading. _Just one more chapter._ The next morning I woke up to an empty room, and a finished book. _Oh shit!_ I hurriedly got in the shower and washed up. I sat on my bed to pull on my stockings. I stop mid-pull. _It's Sunday._

"Sunday," I whisper. Swapping my stockings for jeans, I got dressed in my weekend clothes. I magiced my short hair dry, and pulled on a T-shirt. Slipping on my converse and grabbing my satchel, I headed to the kitchens.

The house elves are so nice. They offered me pancakes and hot chocolate since I missed breakfast. I gladly accepted and thanked them. _Cuties. They're all cuties._ I ate the wonderful food until I heard the portrait swing open. In walked, of course, Teddy Lupin. _Just my fucking luck._

"Well, who do we have here?" He smirked. He jumped over the couch and landed next to me. "I never caught your name."

"I didn't give it," I quipped. He waved his hands in a 'go on' motion. I raised my eyebrows at the nerve this guy had.

"What is it?" He pressed.

"And why would I tell _you_?" I pointed out.

"Because," he began. "A pretty girl like you, someone is bound to know you, so you could tell me, or I could just ask around." I roll my eyes and his failed attempts to flirt with me. I took the last bite of my pancakes and stood.

"Reina," I gave him the biggest fake smile I could muster, and strode out of there like a queen, just like my name implied. Since I had nothing better to do, I went to the library. Finding an area with few students, I sat down and pulled out my sketchbook from my bag. I grabbed a charcoal pencil and drew a woman's eyes, with a syria covering the rest of her face.

"That's pretty, Rey," a feminine voice said from beside me.

"Thanks, Gale," I replied, recognizing her voice immediately. She pulled out her knitting and I leaned on her. We sat in silence for a while.

She was looking up from the sweater she was making quite often, so I got curious. She was looking at someone. I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Go talk to her," I encouraged.

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Go."

She stood up and walked over to the girl. _I think her name's Yasmine_. Gale gave the girl a small smile. _Oh my god, she's adorable. _

"Hey, you look really beautiful today," she flirts. Yasmine's face brightens.

"Thanks, so do you!" she smiles.

"Thanks."

Gale walks back to me with a frown on her face.

"Do you understand how hard it is to be a girl and like girls?" she ranted. "It's like, no I'm not saying you're cute because I'm being nice, I'm saying it because I want to have hot steamy sex with you!".

"No, I really don't," I laugh. "I wouldn't even have that problem with males, G," I reminded her.

"It must be nice to be asexual." She put her head on my lap and I played with her brown curls. We talked about our summer's and our favorite books and movies. Some time later, Gale checked her watch.

"Shit, it's passed curfew," she whispered. I looked around and noticed the lack of students. We put away our stuff and stealthily walked through the bookshelves. The librarian was a nice woman, but she enforced the curfew very strictly. She was sitting at her desk, reading a book. Her desk had a clear view of the doors.

Gale and I tiptoed past her into the hallway and I did a ninja roll out the door. When we got far enough away, Gale laughed at me and shook her head. We walked to my common room.

"You know that you don't have to walk me to my room, your's is all the way across the school," I told her.

"I like to," she shrugged. "Oh and by the way, password's hugrekki."

"Kay, see you tomorrow then, G," I said. She threw up a peace sign as she walked away. I answered another riddle that the knocker gave, and he let me in. I changed into my pajamas and reached into my trunk to look for my alarm clock. _Shit, I forgot it at home. _

"I've got mine set for 8, Reina," a small girl told me. We had never been that close, but we check each other's homework, so we were cool.

"Thanks, Faye." I collapsed on my bed and slept like a baby.

Just like she had said, Faye's alarm rang at 8 o clock the next morning. Groaning, I rolled onto my side. Faye stared at me from her bed, which was across from mine. She rubbed her eyes like a child and yawned.

"Do you wanna shower first?" she asked.

"No. You go," I barked. I layed in bed, mentally preparing myself for the day. I heard the shower stop and groaned again. Faye came out in a fluffy towel. I rolled off my bed and onto my feet. Dragging my feet along, I entered the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning it on, I thanked the universe for magically heated water. I washed myself and got out.

I dried myself and threw the towel into the dirty laundry corner that we have. Walking out naked, I swaggered over to my trunk and pulled out my uniform. I slipped it on and grabbed a handful of sickles on my way out.

I walked over to gryffindor tower and said the password Gale told me yesterday. The fat lady looked me up and down.

"You know, technically, I'm not supposed to let you in, but you always have the password!" she said.

"Whatever, just let me in," I snapped. She swung open with a sigh,

"Well you don't have to be so rude."

I strolled into the homey common room and made my way to the table set up by the wall with a line coming from it. When the boy, Aaron, saw me, he immediately started making my coffee. I walked past the line with a smirk on my face. _Yeah, that_'_s right, I'm special. _Aaron greeted me and slid the coffee on the table into my hand. I sat down next to him and opened the money box, setting three sickles into it.

I sipped at my coffee and sighed,

"Oh Aaron, do you know how much I missed you over the summer?"

"You didn't miss me, you missed my cups of caffeine," he retorted. He reached down and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight, "But I don't really care."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. He continued to make drinks while he feverishly told me about his summer. He was talking so fast, but I was used to it, by this time in the morning, he had already taken his third cup of coffee. As he talked, his curly locks swung everywhere. I finished my cup and by then the line had died down. I made Gale a cup and waited for her to come down.

I heard a boy coming down the stairs. I heard a thump and looked over to the stairs. On the ground was a boy with blue hair. I snorted at the sight. He got up and made his way over to us, like nothing had happened.

"Morning, two butterbeer espressos, a cappuccino, and… you still make a lattes with soy milk?" he yawned.

"Of course mate," Aaron replied. Aaron set off making the drinks. Teddy looked at me a made a lazy smile.

"Fancy seeing you here, Reina," he said. "Wotcher?"

"Bite me, Lupin."

He snorted and set a galleon on the table. Aaron put the drinks into a carrier and Teddy took it.

"Thanks, Alvarez, keep the change," he said and walked away. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Why'd he call you Alvarez?" I asked. Aaron blinked down at me, and I craned my head to look at his face. _Damn my short genes! _He stared at me for a couple more seconds.

"Because it's my last name, Reina," he laughed. _Oh._ Gale came down the stairs with her red and gold striped stockings on. I got up and handed her the drink I made for her.

"I love you. Come on, we have to get our schedules," she said. "You coming, Aaron?"

"Nah, I'll see you guys later."

"K."

We went down to the great hall and separated to go to our own tables. I sat down and waited for Professor Flitwick to give me my classes. Eventually, he handed me my schedule. _Finally. _I walked over to the gryffindor table to see Gale and Professor McGonagall in a heated discussion, the topic: Gale's stockings.

I sat down next to someone random near them and said, "This happens every year, and Gale gets a detention and then Professor McGonagall ignores it for the rest of the year."

The boy beside me laughs softly. I look over and see that it's Teddy Lupin. _Why do I keep running into this guy?! And why is his hair still blue!_

"I like the one's she wears that have little lions and badgers and snakes and eagles that move around," he laughed.

"She made those ones, I charmed them for her," I said.

I look at the paper cup in his hand that says, _Soy yo, Teddy!_ I laugh at the pun Aaron made. Teddy looks at me, and then at his cup.

"He writes this, everyday," he says slowly, "Everyday." He shakes his head.

"Why do you get soy milk, anyway, Lupin?" I ask.

"I'm allergic to lactose," he replies. I raise my eyebrows.

"You're lactose intolerant?"

"No, I get hives when I drink milk, intolerance is when your body can't process the lactose."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Gale sits down across from me with a satisfied smile on her face. She looks at her watch, and grabs a piece of toast.

"Only one detention. We start classes in ten minutes," she states.

"I've got…" I hesitate and look at my schedule. "Herbology."

"I have Defence," she replies.

"Me too," Teddy says.

"I should go now, so I won't be late," I say.

"Let me walk you," Gale jumps at the opportunity.

"Ok, jeez, you could be a hufflepuff," I joke.

We walk together out of the great hall. Gale tells me about how her evil stepmother got a cat. Gale is allergic to cats.

"Are you listening to me?" she asks.

"No," I reply truthfully.

"What's up with you?" She bumps her shoulder with mine. I think for a couple of seconds.

"I just had a conversation with Teddy Lupin, and I didn't hate it," I said wide eyed. Gale fake gasps.

"Oh no, it's a sign, the apocalypse is coming," she teases.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes at her antics. "We're here. Thanks for walking me."

"Yeah, see you at break?"

"Kay, in your common room?"

She nods and holds up a peace sign. I go into the greenhouse, mentally preparing myself for my 5th year at hogwarts. I sit down at a desk and wait for class to start.

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfiction and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading! :) Thank you to Gus for helping me with this fic! Let me know if she's a Mary Sue, that's the last thing I want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gale and I were sitting at the gryffindor table, eating lunch, when the doors suddenly burst open. A small first year came running in with Teddy Lupin trailing close behind him. The older boy tackled the younger and started to tickle him. The first year howled with laughter.

"Ted! Stop it!" he screamed. Teddy laughed, but stopped his assault. They got off the ground and Teddy slung an arm around the kid. Gale waved them over. I widened my eyes at her. _Why would she do something like that?!_ They came and sat next to us.

"Hi guys, this is James," he smiled. James showed all his teeth when he smiled at us. I couldn't help but smile back, he was adorable.

"He's my little brother," Teddy commented. Suddenly, his hair was black and messy, his face changed, and his eyes turned brown. "Can't you tell," he said cheekily.

I roll my eyes at him. He changed his facial features back to what they were before, his defined jawline and goofy smile. He morphed his hair blue again.

"You guys match," James laughed. "Is she your girlfriend?" A look of disgust spreads across my face. _Yuck!_

"No," Teddy laughs it off. "But she wishes."

"In your dreams, Lupin," I bark.

"Every night," he winks. I roll my eyes. Gale looks at her watch and informs us that we have five minutes until the bell. We stand and head toward the transfiguration room. Headmaster McGonagall was sitting at her desk when we got there. We set our stuff on top of a table for four and waited for class to start, chatting about some new band we all like.

The class started and Professor McGonagall was taking roll. She quickly went through the names, as she knew all of us already.

"Has anyone seen Aaron Alvarez?" she asked. Not seconds later, he came rushing in.

"Sorry i'm late," he exclaimed. "Got caught in the trick step." A ravenclaw girl giggled. He smiled at her and sat down at our table.

"Trick step, Alvarez?" Teddy asks suspiciously. Aaron shrugs, an almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. Professor McGonagall let him off with a warning, honestly, she was going soft. As she continued on with the class, I began to feel thirsty, so I grabbed Gale's water bottle and took a sip. Teddy and Aaron were whispering together, so naturally, I decided to listen to their conversation.

"What were you really doing?" Teddy asks, with an eyebrow raised.

"Jacking off," Aaron replies bluntly, louder than he had expected. I snort and the water squirts out my nose. Everybody turns to look at Aaron. I continued to laugh, water still dripping from my nose.

By then, Teddy was howling with laughter and Aaron had his face in his hand, shaking with silent laughter, but Gale was laughing the hardest out of all of them. She had to lean on Teddy to keep from falling out of her chair. By the time she calmed down slightly, her breaths were coming out in wheezes.

"Jacking…." she wheezed. "Off."

Professor McGonagall got everyones attention.

"Mr. Alvarez," she interjected. "While I have no control over your…extracurricular activities, I will not tolerate them being addressed in my classroom."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with his head hung.

"Detention," she stated.

"Yes, ma'am," he echoed.

"Oh and Miss Savvin." I lifted my head to look at her, trying not to get any snot water on my clothes. "Please clean up your mess."

I mopped the water up with a flick of my wand.

The class continued on from there with no problems, until, being the idiot I am, I accidentally knocked the poor porcupine that we were transfiguring into a bowling ball, off the table.

A high pitched scream sounded throughout the classroom, surprisingly, coming from the boy sitting next to me. The porcupine had landed directly on Teddy's balls.

"Fuck!" He screamed. "My balls!" Everybody turned to look at him. He was helplessly trying to pluck the quills out. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and all the quill were yanked out at once with a whimper from Teddy.

"Ms. Savvin, please take Mr. Lupin up to the hospital wing, and watch your language Mr. Lupin," she requested. He nodded his head. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"C'mon, Lupin," I demanded. He stood up and groaned. We began to walk, his legs tightly held together. After we exited the classroom, I began to laugh hysterically. Teddy looked at me with a pout. That just made me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry," I try and apologize, but i'm laughing too hard. Eventually, I calm down enough to genuinely apologize. We walk in silence to the hospital wing and I push the doors open when we get there.

When Madam Pomfrey saw what state he was in, the elderly woman rushed to Teddy's side.

"What happened?" she said, pushing Teddy toward a cot.

"I pushed a porcupine onto his balls," I explained. Teddy's face blushed red, but I ignored it. _Jeez, they're just genitailia. _Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened into saucers. She ran around trying to find a potion. She knocked around different colored potions on the shelf, until she found the potion she was looking for. It was a cream colored, chunky looking one.

Teddy grimaced and took the vile. Downing it in one gulp, he makes a sour face and hands the bottle back to Madam Pomfrey.

"You should feel a little pinch down there dearie." she said with a small smile. Teddy's face tightened up as soon as she said that. I snorted. He glares at me. Madam Pomfrey would not let Teddy out of her sight until she was absolutely certain that he was completely healed.

By the time we had gotten away from Madam Pomfrey's clutches, transfiguration was already over. We walked to the gryffindor common room.

"Madam Pomfrey never treats me like that," I complain.

"Well, she's always taken care of me, even when I was a kid," Teddy explains.

When we enter the room, Gale was waiting for us on a couch. She had her knitting out and was rhythmically stitching together a sweater.

"Hey, G," I greeted her. She looked up and smirked.

"Hi Rey," she said. "Hello, quillballs." Teddy glared at her and lunged. She yelled in shock. He tackled her to the ground and started tickling her.

"Quit it!" She laughed and tried to push him off of her. He gave up and sat up on the ground. He reached over and grabbed Gale's knitting, which had fallen. _Bad idea, Lupin. _Gale smacked his hand away and grabbed her knitting back.

"No one, and I mean no one, touches my knitting, bitch," she scolded him. He looked scared for a second. Which, wasn't shocking, Gale got pretty scary when she was mad.

Abigail Longbottom came up behind us, which distracted her from Teddy. She handed us a flier.

"You still gonna be on the team, Lupin?" She asked.

"Yeah! O'course," he responded with a smile.

"How 'bout you, Gale?" She said. "You gonna try out?" Gale's eyes widened and her curls flopped around as she violently shook her head.

"Fuck no. I'm not much of a flyer," she admitted. I snorted.

"Not much of a flyer? You fell off of your broom so many times in first year!" I laugh.

"I still have freaking scars!" She screamed. She promptly yanked off her tights and pushed her legs into our faces. "Look at these scars! I fell into a fucking huge thorn bush!"

I started cackling. Somehow, I started choking on my spit. After a long coughing fit, I took in a much needed breath. Teddy, Abigail, and Gale were just staring at me by the end of it.

"Very attractive, Rey," Gale teased.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, good luck with your team, Savvin," Abigail said. I nodded.

"You too," I replied. Gale looked at her watch.

"Are you doing art this year?" She asked me.

"Yeah, do you what time it's at?" I said.

"10 minutes ago."

"Shit!" I take off running out the portrait hole. It wasn't until I was halfway there did I notice the footsteps following me. I stopped and a body slammed into me. We both tumbled over onto the ground.

And there he was, Teddy Lupin. _Can't he fucking leave me alone?! _Him and his stupid blue hair. Well, it looked stupid on him anyway. On me it was beautiful of course.

"What a coincidence that I am also doing art this year," he smirked. _Ugh._

"Oh bite me, quillballs," I bark. His smirk gets even bigger. _And I thought he was tolerable. Gross._ I get up and rush down the staircase. I hear a shout and jump out of the way. Teddy falls down the stairs and lands at the bottom in a heap.

I look for someone behind us who could have pushed him. Nobody was behind us. I raise my eyebrows.

"Did you just trip over your own feet?" I ask.

"Shut up."

We continued on toward the art room, not with a lack of laughs directed at Teddy, of course. He pulls the door open and I walk in. The people in the room were a sight for sore eyes. Half the people were covered head to toe in paint, the other half watching them in amusement. These were the artists of Hogwarts.

They were the ones who decorated this entire room. Comic strips here and there, hopes and fears everywhere. No patches of white on the walls. You could feel the emotions bleeding from the walls. Closing my eyes, I breathe in the smell of art supplies.

"Greetings brethren," I yell in a deep voice. They all stop what they're doing and turn to me. I immediately regretted my decision. _I shouldn't have done that._ A group of people came charging at me. Soon enough, I am also multicolored. _Great. _

After they let go of me, I magicked my clothes clean and got to work on my drawing of the woman. Half an hour later, I finish the drawing, finally satisfied with the outcome. Teddy come up beside me.

"It looks good," he compliments.

"It looks like shit," I say. "Look at that mistake, and that could have been way better." I pointed at the drawing as I talked.

"Isn't art supposed to be like… carefree," he said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It just isn't my best work," I confess. He pulls a drawing out from behind his back. It was a stick figure drawing of… a cat?

"That's a nice cat, Teddy," I say slowly.

"It's a horse!" he says defensively.

"Oh." He laughed.

"I can't draw shit," he said.

"I've got to agree with you there, Lupin," I said. "So why are you here then?" He looks around for an excuse.

"I do abstract art," he lies.

"Really?"

"Really." _Ok. Sure, whatever._

I stand and grab a paintbrush from a cup of water and a tray of paint. I turn back to Teddy.

"Let's go," I instruct and start walking. He followed me like a puppy. The room seemed to grow as we approached the far corner. Actually, it did grow. The walls gained more white area to paint on. I shove the tray and paintbrush into Teddy's hands.

"Abstract, then," I said.

"Okay, I lied, I don't do abstract art," he admitted.

"You still have to paint something," I said.

"Why?" he asks. His eyebrows furrowed together. I noticed that they weren't blue, they were a sandy brown color.

"If you're going to keep coming, you have to," I said. "It's a rule."

"I don't want to make your guys' wall ugly," he laughs.

"Just do it Lupin!" I exclaim. He dips the paintbrush into a color similar to our hair. He tentatively placed the paintbrush onto the wall. He started to paint the wall. I watched curiously, trying to figure out what it was. At this point it looked like an obese person.

"Is it you, Lupin?" I ask.

"No! It's you," he said. I look up at him. He smiles innocently.

"That looks nothing like me," I complain.

"Yeah! Look at the hair," he defends.

"I'm not a cow!" I grab the paint brush and draw a dick onto the drawing. "Look now it's you!"

He grabs the paint brush and splatters paint onto my face.

"You_ are_ a cow!" _Oh he is going down._ I pour a jar of paint onto his head. He growls. He makes a grab for another jar and I start running. I arm myself with jars and tubes of paint on my way out. I yank the door open and sprint away, Teddy close behind.

I don't look where i'm going, only that i'm going away from Teddy Lupin. I take sharp turns left and right. Still running, I squirt paint behind me onto Teddy. In turn, he throws some at me. I turn another corner, but it's a dead end. Teddy closes in on me and I throw some more paint on him. He dumps all of the paint on my head. The cold paint slides down my back.

I grab Teddy and dump paint down his pants and he shivers and groans. All the while we're both laughing like mad. From behind us, we hear a cough. We both stop laughing immediately. Lupin and I look at eachother with horror on our faces. We both knew who was standing behind us. Turning around, Professor McGonagall is standing there with her arms crossed.

"Detention," she states.

**A/N Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to the wonderful and beautiful JK Rowling. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Special thanks to Kyt. and Savita who followed this story! :) Thanks also is given to Gus, who helped me write this story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Saturday evening, Gale and I were on our way to detention. As I was walking through the door frame, I felt a cold wind and shivered involuntarily. Teddy and Aaron were already there, sitting on the desks, sipping at their coffees. Aaron jerked his head to two cups on the table next to him. We smile and grab our drinks.

"'Sup?" Gale asks. They shrug and Filch enters the room with Mrs. Norris in tow, holding a bucket in his hand.

"You'll be cleaning the trophy room," he grunts. "No magic." He dropped the bucket, sending water splattering. He left the room, grumbling about pesky students and better punishments. _Jeez, he's off his rocker! _We all sat there looking at the sponges. Teddy stands with a sigh.

"Well, might as well start now."

Grabbing a trophy from the wall, I started scrubbing. Out of nowhere, a wet, soapy feeling was on my back. Trying to stay calm, I turned around.

"Who threw that?" I demanded. Teddy turns toward me and smirks. _Does this boy have a death wish?! _I dipped my sponge into the the water and squeezed, allowing the sponge to fill to maximum capacity. Carefully aiming, I hurdled the sponge at the back of Teddy's head.

It made a loud squishing noise upon impact. He twirls around and looks me straight in the eye. He catapulted his sponge toward me, and I dodged it by a hair, leaving it to make contact with Aaron. He whips around and starts throwing sponges willy nilly.

Soon enough, a full fledged war breaks out. Tables are turned on their sides, making perfect shields to hide behind. Aaron and I team up against Teddy and Gale, who currently, are making a battle plan, in secret. Aaron and I grab the bucket together, and inch toward them. As we approached we heard their plan. _Not so secret now, bitches. _

"Ok so my step-mom is such a bitch," Gale whines. "She tries to control my life and I hate it." _That doesn't sound like a battle plan._ We got close enough to see them, with their backs pressed against the overturned table. _How do they not see us? _They're sat shoulder to shoulder and are talking in hushed voices.

"Well, if you ever need a place to crash, Potter residence is always open," he smiles. "Now let's gank these bitches."

Aaron and I pour the never ending water supply over their heads. Gale screams. The water keeps flowing.

"We give up!" Teddy yells. "We give up!" Aaron and I set the bucket down and look around at the mess we made. The floor was covered with soapy water up to our ankles. We look at eachother, then at the water.

"Does our magic still work or…?" I ask. Teddy and Gale shrug.

"One way to find out," Aaron said with a wave of his wand. He made a drain on the floor and all the water went down it. "Yep. It works."

The trophies were spotless and we set the tables back to where they had been previously, leaving the room exactly how it should be. We could hear footsteps approaching the door. Hurriedly, we set the last table back to it's original spot and waited for Filch to enter.

When he did, we were all smiling with false innocence. He took a look at the trophies and grunted.

"Good."

We left the trophy room together. Gale started giggling as soon as we exited.

"Great job, Reina," she laughed.

"It wasn't me!" I defended. "It was Lupin!"

"No it was not!" He interjected. His eyes were locked on me, a look of disbelief tainting his sharp features. "You threw the first sponge, Savvin."

I scoffed and promptly rolled my eyes. _What is he smoking?_ A gust of wind flew passed us suddenly.

"It was me," a voice sing-songed. A look of realization spread across Lupin's face.

"Peeves?" He yelled. Another gust of wind flew through us. A ceramic vase near us was knocked over. I gasped and inched toward Gale. _Shit, it's a poltergeist. _

"Yes dear Loony Lupin, 'tis I, I've done you a great favor, saved you from a rather dull evening, haven't I?"

He kept knocking things over. I grabbed Gale's hand. She clasped mine in her's. I looked around frantically for a place to escape. Teddy noticed that I was scared, and yelled at Peeves.

"Leave us alone!" Peeves swooped out of the room. "Well that was easier than usual."

"Who cares," I snapped and started walking fast, dragging Gale behind me.

"I don't know," he said. "You seemed scared, Savvin," he teased. My face was tight, but I continued to walk fast. I didn't bother to respond to them, they already knew. Aaron jogged up to me and threw an arm around my shoulders. Gale dropped my hand. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the gryffindor common room.

The portrait swung open and we entered. I sat down on the couch with Aaron, and Gale and Teddy sat on the armchairs to the sides of us. Gale started to yawn, and tried to cover it up, but I still saw it.

"Go to sleep, Gale," I tell her, sounding just like my dad. She bends down and gives me a hug, "I'll be fine."

She climbs the stairs to her room and disappeared into the doorway. Soon after that, Aaron heads to bed too. Teddy plops himself next to me on the couch. I look at him. He smiles.

"So why were you so scared of Peeves?" he asks. I stay silent for a while, then, in a moment of weakness, I decide to answer truthfully.

"My, uh, my mom," I pause. "Was killed by a poltergeist." I rake my fingers through my knotted hair. _Why did I tell him, he probably doesn't even care._

"Oh, wow," he said. "That must be hard, no mom." He looks down. I bite my lip, willing myself not to cry.

"Yeah, it was," I whisper. "I've got a great stepmom, but.."

"It's just not the same," he finishes.

"Yeah." Neither of us look at eachother. Of course I'd heard the rumors about his parents. They both ran away and left him to fend for himself, or they both died in some freak accident, or his mom died and then his dad offed himself. The one thing in common that all the rumors share is that Teddy Lupin's parents are not around, the most popular being that they died.

"What happened to your parents?" I finally look at him and ask.

"They were both heroes," he said. "They died in the battle of hogwarts. I was one month old."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

We look into each other's eyes. His normally green eyes, were now a dull grey. He leans in toward me and his eyes slowly close. I place my hands on his chest and push him away from me.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I yell as I stand up. "We're talking about our dead parents and you decide it's a good time to make a fucking move!" I grab my hoodie and wait for him to answer. "Well?!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh you're sorry," I said. "Sorry." I shake my head and walk backwards toward the door.

"You're a prick, Teddy Lupin," I say as I point my finger at him and walk out the portrait hole. I start to cry, but hastily wipe the tears away. I go toward my common room, but decide I don't want to deal with my roommates. I turn around and head in the other direction. When I enter the door, i'm amazed at how different the art room looks at night.

Hopes of people now looked like fears, and fears of people looked like monsters. I walk around gliding my hand along the wall. I close my eyes and feel the paint bumps under my fingers and wonder what it would be like to be blind. Or deaf. Or mute.

I bump into something and fall to the ground. I stay on the ground, thinking of my mother. I don't even remember her well, but I know she was amazing. I smile at memories i'm not even sure are real. Eventually I fall asleep, using my hoodie as a pillow.

When I woke up the next day at 4, I slowly made made my way back to my common room. Walking down the hallway, I remembered the spot Teddy was sitting, talking to himself. I stopped walking and jogged over to the windowsill. I grabbed hold of the ledge and hauled myself up. The sun was rising and shined red beautifully over the whole grounds.

"Hello," a voice from beside said. I jumped and almost fell off. A portrait beside me had spoken.

"Hullo," I replied, uncertainly. "What's your name?"

"Why, I'm the great Sirius Black!" He boasted.

"Uh, who?"

"Only the greatest marauder, Harry Potter's godfather, and playboy extraordinair." _O..Kay._

"So, what's up?" I ask, looking around uncomfortably.

"I guard the room of requirement." He smirks. "That's a room that-" _Oh my god, the room of requirement!_

"I know what the room of requirement is," I interrupted. He looked disappointed.

"How?" He whined.

"I read." I roll my eyes. "Can you let me in?"

"Well... I mean, I _could_," he trailed off, teasingly.

"Dude."

"You have to say, 'Sirius you're the greatest marauder, and the best person ever'," he said. "Oh and you have to think of what you want in the room."

"But you're not a person," I replied cheekily.

His laugh sounded like a bark. "Just do it."

"Okay, Sirius, you're the greatest marauder(whatever that is), and the best person ever," I said. He swung open to let me in and I placed a foot in. "Psych!"

He gasped and tried to swing shut, but I was already inside. _Sucker._ I looked around, amazed. I wanted a quiet, comfy place, and that's what I got. The entire room was covered with pillows and blankets. I run and jump into a pile of blankets. Burrowed in the soft blankets, my body slowly makes its way into deep sleep while I gaze at the naked men on the ceiling.

I wake up to loud yelling.

"Oi, get your lazy arse up, you damn git!"

Groggily, I stand up and exit the portrait hole.

"The fuck man?" I said. Outside, on the ledge, was none other than Teddy Lupin. I turn around to go back into my fort, but Sirius slammed shut. _Dammit. _

"Look, I said i'm sorry," he said. "What else do you want?" I glare at him. I don't answer him and just stare at him for a while.

"Your soul."

"Well, usually dementors get those with a kiss." My mouth drops in shock.

"Oh my god, you self centered cow," I yell in disbelief. Totally done with him, I storm away like the angsty teenager that I am. He tries to follow me, but I am 100% done with his shit.

"Glacius!" I scream and aim my wand at him. His arm freezes to the wall. He pulls and pulls, but the ice holds him in place. Satisfied with the outcome, I continue my dramatic exit. Finally, I get back to my common room. Faye was sitting on her bed painting her nails.

"Can you feed me a cheese puff?" she asks me and opens her mouth. I grab one from the bowl next to her and stick it in her mouth. "Thanks."

"Oh, and by the way, quidditch practices are Tuesdays and Saturdays from now on," she said with her mouth full.

"Kay." I walk over to the corner of the room, where our bookcase was. I browse our collection for something that looks interesting. I stumble upon my favorite book, Alice in Wonderland. _Wow, I haven't read this in a while. _I pull out the old, battered copy and sit down on my bed. I get immersed in the story for the millionth time.

After what seems like forever, Faye snaps me out from my adventures with Alice and asks, "Have you eaten today?" I look up at her, then back at my book, and then back at her.

"No, what time is it?"

"Dinner time, let's go," she says, making it sound as sweet as she always is. I was going to protest, but at that moment my stomach decided to betray me and roar as loud as a gryffindor.

"Fine."

Together we go down to the great hall. We split up when we get there and go to our separate groups. I greet Gale and Aaron and sit down next to them. We eat dinner and converse like we always do. I was so glad that nobody brought up Teddy fucking Lupin.

**A/N Thanks so much! Thanks to Semperi and imabuffofbuffy for following! More thanks to Gus for helping me write this story! This universe belongs to JK Rowling.**


End file.
